


Demon in the Woods

by esmeblaise



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Crossover, M/M, Never left the unknown au, Poetry, The Shipping is minor, does it count as character death when the characters are already dead?, gnomes misgendering Wirt, lots of other characters make an appearance but those are the main ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: When snow starts falling in the middle of Summer Mabel ends up lost. Now its up to Dipper and a mysterious stranger in the woods to find her before its too late.





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as shippy as I planned

It had been a full year since Dipper and Mabel Pines had come and stayed with their Great Uncle over the summer. A year since they had found the journals, saved the town, and had defeated Weirdmageddon.   

But now they were back.

Stan and Ford were taking a break from treasure hunting  to spend three months with the niblings, Wendy was back to her summer job of slacking off, Soos was running the Shack, Dipper had been working on his own journal (Hopefully with less interdimensional demons this time) and Mabel had made it her mission to woo Pacifica. 

Finally everything in

Gravity falls was going well.

That was when the snow began to fall.

\---

Dipper first heard about it from the Wendy.

“Snow? In the middle of summer? Wendy, its 104 out there.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, “Listen Dip I’m just telling you what my dad told me. He was out chopping trees yesterday and apparently it started snowing. I was wondering if there was anything in your new journal that could explain it.”

Dipper frowned, shaking his head, “Well it’s nothing I’ve ever seen. Maybe in one of the other journals? I wish Bill hadn’t burned them. Maybe Ford knows.”

“Maybe it’s an Ice Princess!” Mabel squealed, “Y’know, like in Frozen?  _ Let it go, let it goooooooo~” _

Dipper ignored his sister, “I think I once read about rain dances but nothing on snow.”

Wendy shrugged, “Well whatever, it’s not the weirdest thing we’ve ever seen.”

_ ‘Isn’t that true.’  _ Dipper smirked, “I wouldn’t worry about it, it doesn’t sound like its hurting anyone.”

“I wasn’t the one plannin’ on worrying Dip.” Wendy snickered.

Dipper tried to glare but it came out as more of a cute pout, “Was there anything else?”

“Nah” Wendy went back to her magazine and Dipper turned to leave when-

“Wait, the were some weird trees.”

“Weird how?”

“I dunno, he just said they were weird.”

 

\---

 

Dipper went out later that day but other than the usual ‘Gravity Falls Weirdness’ he couldn’t find anything unusual. Not snow or weird trees (Whatever that meant). So he decided it was just Manly Dan being odd again and waved it off. 

However as he made his way out of the forest Dipper caught sight of a familier beard.

“Hey Jeff, what are you doing out here? You’d better not be trying to kidnap my sister again.”

Jeff snorted, “Please, one leaf blower encounter is enough for a lifetime. Besides, we got our own queen now!”

Dipper crossed his arms, “Ok, spit it out, who did you kidnap this time?”

Jeff took a step back, waving his hands anxiously, “No one! I swear! She just showed up one day already wearing a gnome hat! She’s a nice one to. Her minion is a little grabby though.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, “Minion?”

Jeff shrugged, “Yeah, Gerg or something. Little green goblin who keeps frogs and candy in its pants.”

“Ok are you just making things up now?”

Jeff glared, “Hey I would never lie about the queen!”

“Jeff when I first met you you were pretending to be a human to get a date.”

“That was different! Now if you’ll excuse me I have to help gather food, winter is coming.”

“Jeff it’s the beginning of summer.”

Jeff snorted, “Tell that to the snow.”

Dipper’s eyes widened but before he could ask any further questions Jeff had already scampered off.

 

\---

 

“Wait so now there’s snow, weird trees,  _ and  _ a gnome queen?”

“You’re forgetting the goblin minion.”

“Right the one with a frog in pants.” Mabel glanced at her pig, “Y’know I’ve put Waddles in a sweater but never a frog in pants.”

“I don’t think the frog was  _ wearing  _ the pants Mabel.”

“How do you know?” Mabel rolled her eyes and slid off her bed backwards so her head was on the floor and her feet were in the air, “I like the candy idea though.”

“I just want to figure out where all this snow is coming from. I asked Ford and he said the closest is the freezing crystals that turn you to ice when you touch them.”

Mabel was silent for a moment and then-

“Maybe its Bill.”

Dipper gulped and glanced at the triangle window.

“I hope not.”


	2. The Gnome Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel meets a singing goblin

The next couple days more reports of snowfall come in, and Wendy’s dad continues to insist on odd trees popping up that seem to have oily black sap. Oddly enough all of these instances seem to happen deep in the forest where only the bravest and weirdest of creatures like to venture. 

Dipper still hasn’t seen any of these things (nor the new gnome queen and her goblin, but that’s more of a side problem) but there have been far too many instances to wave it off at this point. Apparently the frost and trees were spreading, and news of a shadowy figure in the cold has gotten Dipper worried.

And so, once again, it was up to Mabel to put her brother’s concerns to rest.

She packed light, just a few sweaters, a tub of glitter, snacks, and her grappling hook (of course) before heading out into the woods.

Her first stop was the gnome village. Although she intensely disliked her first boyfriend(s?) she wanted to catch sight of their new queen, and make sure she wasn’t really kidnapped.

As Mabel walked she realized the air was getting colder, and some of the trees seemed to be losing their leaves. By the time she had gotten to the gnome village she was wearing another sweater and had jumped into five leaf piles.

However instead of finding gnomes, or even a kidnapped girl, Mabel saw a young boy.

The boy was crouching in front of a mushroom with his back to her but from where Mabel was standing she could tell that he had a teapot balanced on his head and was singing a childish tune. 

_ “Oh gnomey gnomey gnomeo hidey hidey ho oh gnomey gnomey gnomeo where did all ye gnomeys go?” _

The boy huffed and stood up, patting down his overalls before turning to the frog next to him, “Jason Funderberker do  _ you  _ know where the gnomeys go?”

The frog -Jason?- croaked and the boy nodded happily, “Hide and go seek you say? Is that what we shall play?” Jason croaked again and the boy turned, only to catch sight of Mabel. The boy gasped, “A girly!”

Mabel walked out from behind the tree, “Um hi! I’m Mabel!”

The boy didn’t seem shy and instead smiled widely, “Hello Mabello! Hmmm Mabel that reminds me of maple, I like maple on pancakes! Mrs. Beatrice’s Mom likes to make me pancakes. She calls them dirt cause when she was a bird they had to eat dirt and now all food is dirt! She’s funny like that.”

Mabel nodded, only understanding half of that.

“What are you doing out here Maple?”

The question surprised the girl considering she was going to ask the same thing. She decided to answer honestly because honesty is the best policy except when it came to cops and the government.

“I’m looking for the gnome queen, do you know where she is?”

Greg nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yeah! She’s my brother!”

“What?”

“Yeah the gnomes really liked Wirt’s big ol’ hat so they made him queen of the gnomes! I was so proud! I didn’t even know we were royalty!”

“Hat?” Mabel’s eyes widened with comprehension, “Are you Gerg the Goblin?”

“No silly I’m Greg the Elephant, see my trunk?” He pointed at the teapot and proceed to blow a raspberry to imitate an elephant.

Mabel giggled, “Greg can you take me to your brother? I need to ask him about the snow and weird trees.”

Greg frowned, “Weird trees?” Then, “Ooooooh you mean the Edelwood.”

“The Adele-wood?”

Greg glanced at the sky, not seeming to have heard her, “Uh oh it’s getting dark. Wirt doesn’t like it when I’m out during the dark without him. Sorry Maple Syrup but I gotta go.” He then turned and ran off.

“Greg wait!” Mabel gasped, “ You’re going the wrong way! Town is that way!” And quickly ran after him.

 

\---

 

When the sun set, Mabel wasn’t home.

 


	3. Wirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes searching for his sister but finds someone else

Dipper Pines had never been a boy scout but he respected their motto.

So the next morning after Dipper had checked in with all of Mabel’s friends and confirmed they hadn’t seen her all night he packed a bag and headed off into the woods.

As Dipper walked he couldn’t help but notice that the sky got  _ darker,  _ the trees  _ creepier _ , and the wind  _ colder. _

The deeper he went the faster the sun seemed to set and It wasn’t long after dark before he was pulling on one of the many sweaters Mabel had knitted for him. (He liked the bright red color that reminded him of the one Ford often wore) It didn’t start snowing however, until the sky was completely black -lacking even stars- and the trees around him were thick and dripping oily black sap.

_ That's  _ when he noticed the figure muttering to himself as he chopped trees.

_ “The leaves always fall and the frost always creeps and never does night awaken _

_ Yet still I wish to see the spring and hear the birds a chirpin” _

The words were soft and sad, as if the figure had made peace with his lot in life long ago. The voice was sweet, the poem beautiful, and Dipper wished to stay there and just listen to the poetry until the trees grew around him and he was one with the forest.

Dipper’s mind didn’t even seem to register the odd thought until he stepped on a small branch, snapping it two.

The figure looked up sharply and for a quick flash -less than a second- Dipper swore his eyes glowed and he could see long antler like branches sticking out of the figures head. Then that moment passed and he was left with an awkward looking boy in a funny hat holding an old fashioned lantern.

“Who-”

“What are you doing here?” The boy cut Dipper off making a sharp gesture with his axe. Yet the act it didn’t come off threatening, more like,  _ worried. _

Still this was a strange boy standing in the middle of a snowstorm chopping down weird trees. Dipper gave him an accusatory glare.

“I’m looking for my sister, have you seen her?”

“You're sister?” The boy glanced around, as if expecting Mabel to be hiding in the trees, before turning back to Dipper, “Is she also lost?”

Dipper snorted, “I’m not  _ lost.” _

_ “A fool in denial is the foolist of all” _

“Hey!”

The boy smirked and put his axe down, “Relax, I was talking about my brother. He’s usually back by now. I was just about to go looking for him, I’ll help you find your sister as well, then I’ll try and get you home.”

Dipper could have sworn the boy then muttered,  _ “If you can.”  _ but it was hard to tell over the sound of the wind whistling through the trees.

The boy gathered up the wood he had chopped and slung it over his back, “C’mon, I need to check the mill first, who knows maybe your sister is there to. The family that lives there is nice and will often take in strangers for the night.”

Dipper nodded and hurried to catch up with him, “You have a brother?”

The boy smiled a little, “Yeah, his name is Greg. He likes candy and making up songs.”

Dipper grinned, “I think he and Mabel would get along famously. 

“I’m Wirt by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dipper.”

“Like the constellation?”

Dipper chuckled nervously and tugged his hat down, “Yep.”

They walked a few miles through the trees until they came upon a small noisy cottage next to an old mill. As Wirt dumped his wood inside Dipper noticed that parts of the mill had been rebuilt in rather odd places, including a large part of the wall and roof.

“There was an accident with a dog a few years ago.” Wirt mumbled sheepishly when he noticed Dipper staring.

“Big dog.” Dipper mused

“At the time.” The boy chuckled and picked up his lantern before leading Dipper to the small house.

“Beatrice!” Wirt called, knocking on the door, “It’s me! Wirt!”

The door swung open and a teenage girl that held a remarkable resemblance to Wendy stood facing the two, “Wirt? What are you doing here?”

“Is Greg here?” 

“No? Why? Did you lose him  _ again _ ?”

Wirt rolled his eyes but Dipper noticed he seemed a little panicked, “He said he was going to the gnome village. He usually comes back before dark.”

“So you did lose him.”

“What about a girl?” Dipper asked.

The girl seemed surprised when Dipper spoke, apparently she hadn’t seen him standing there, and glanced at him quickly before turning a glare toward Wirt, “Whose this?”

Wirt raised his rands quickly, “He’s looking for his sister, I said I’d help.”

_ “Wirt.”  _ The girl seemed exahasperhanted. She rubbed her temple and seemed to make a decision, “You,” She pointed at Dipper, “Go eat. My mom will set up a place for you to sleep for the night, there's no way you’re searching in the dark. And  _ you.”  _ She glared at Wirt, “ _ Mill,  _ we need to chat.”

The girl grabbed a jacket and marched off into the snow, Wirt gave Dipper a small nod before heading after her and leaving Dipper in the doorway.

“Oh you poor dear you must be freezing.”

Dipper jerked, just now noticing the short woman standing near the door. Her red hair and kind face led Dipper to assume this was the girl’s mother.

“Oh I, uh, guess it is kinda cold out.” Dipper mumbled, wiping his shoes on mat to remove the snow caked to his hiking boots.

“Course it’s cold, yer travelin’ with  _ him _ .” A small child giggled from the table.

The mother gave the child a stern look, “Robbert! What have I said about those comments?”

“Sorry Mum.”

“Good boy.” The mother turned back to Dipper with a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry about that. Wirt is a sweet boy but some people are still a bit wary of him.”

Dipper nodded as if he understood, “Um, you haven’t by chance seen a girl that looks like me? I’m looking for my sister Mabel.”

The woman’s smile faded, “Wirt found you out in the woods didn’t he?”

“Uh, yes…?”

“Oh you poor dear,” The woman touched his hat, seeming to only now take him in, “You just arrived didn’t you?”

Dipper stared, “Arrived?”

The woman smiled sadly, “I haven’t seen your sister. But don’t lose hope. Just because you can’t find what you're looking for doesn’t mean you can’t be at peace. You’ll see her again someday.” With that ominous statement aside she shuffled off toward the table, “Come and eat boy, you're thin to the bone.”

Dipper nodded slowly, he was used to weird people in Gravity Falls but that was just down right ominous.

“So…” he sidled up to the table, taking an empty seat (It must have been the girl’s) “How long have you guys known Wirt?” 

“Oh ages. He was friends with Beatrice when he fell into a pond. We gave him a place to stay until he woke up. But that was before.”

“Before what…?” Dipper asked slowly, not trusting the potatoes being scooped onto his plate. Or rather, the person scooping them.

“Before Wirt-”

“Before Wirt brought Beatrice home.” the mother interrupted the little boy who had spoken and Dipper wondered what else there was to that story.

A little girl sitting next to Dipper poked him and whispered, “ _ psst mister I like your hat.” _

Dipper smiled at the girl, “Thanks, my friend Wendy gave it to me.”

The girl gasped, “MY name is Wendy!”

Dipper snickered, “Maybe you’re related, she has red hair too.”

“Maybe, the flood didn’t get the whole family, maybe she’s related to one of them.” The girl thoughtfully poked her dinner, “How did you get here mister?”

“I… walked?”

“Wendy don’t bother our guest.” Her mother suddenly spoke up.

“Sorry mommy.” Wendy muttered, stuffing a spoonful of porridge in her mouth.

The front door opened with a gust of wind and the girl from before stepped inside.

The girl’s mother looked up, “Beatrice dear, will you set up a bed for this young man?”

“Sure thing mom.”

“Um, I’ll help you.” Dipper said hurriedly, quickly standing up and running after the read head.

He followed her up the stairs into a large room filled with beds, “This is the kids room. We should have some extra blankets in here somewhere. You can sleep downstairs on the couch.”

“What about Wirt?”

Beatrice frowned, “He’ll be in the mill all night. Wirt doesn’t really sleep much.”

“I don’t really feel comfortable sleeping here when my sister is out in a snowstorm.” the boy confessed.

“Don’t worry, the storm isn’t very big. If your sister is in the snow then she’s close enough to find this cabin.”

Dipper decided not to point out the fact that snow wasn’t the only thing to worry about in the woods, instead taking the pile of blankets Beatrice handed to him.


	4. A Party in Pottsfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Wirt attend a Summer Solstice party on their search for Mabel and Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter

Dipper didn’t get much sleep that night, too worried about Mabel and too suspicious of the people around him.

He knew they were hiding something, and that something seemed to be about Wirt.

It wasn’t hard to assume he wasn’t human, I mean, this  _ was  _ Gravity Falls. But the real question was could he trust him? As they trudged through the snow in the soft light of daybreak Dipper wondered exactly that.

Wirt seemed nice enough. He spoke of his little brother highly and seemed concerned about Mabel. But then again, Bill also seemed nice when Gruncle Ford first met him. Could Wirt be faking? Dipper knew next to nothing about the boy.

“So what did you talk to Beatrice about?” Dipper asked casually.

Wirt jumped, momentarily forgetting Dipper was there, before pondering the question, “Well mostly she was berating me for losing Greg again.”

“Do you lose him often?”

Wirt smirked, “Greg has a love of adventures. It’s not unusual for him to do his own thing.”

“But isn’t that dangerous?” Dipper asked, thinking of how young Wirt had mentioned Greg was.

Wirt frowned, “Sometimes losing hope can be the most dangerous thing out there. As long as Greg has that, he’ll be fine.” Wirt turned to Dipper, “Promise me you won’t lose hope Dipper.”

“Um yeah sure.” Dipper nodded, a little confused.

“Good. Cause we’re here.”

Dipper looked up and saw a small town surrounded by farmland.

“Dipper, welcome to Pottsfield.”

\---

Dipper has seen some strange things over the years. Merman, time travelers, sentient video games. But walking vegetables was a first.

“Don’t look so panicked,” Wirt whispered as Dipper stared at a man with a watermelon for a body, “They’re just costumes. These people are actually quite nice.”

Dipper nodded, deciding that on a scale of Tad Strange (The person) to Weirdmaggedon (Specifically Mabel’s bubble) A town of vegetable people was at Five Gnomes in a sweater pretending to be a boy named Norman.

“Excuse me,” Wirt asked a man with a pumpkin for a head, “Where is Enoch?”

“Why he’s in the barn setting up for the Summer Solstice good lad.”

Wirt thanked the man and waved Dipper toward a large building in the center of town, “Enoch is the leader of this town. If we’re polite he’ll tell us if anyone has come through.”

Dipper nodded and followed Wirt through the huge wooden doors. Inside many men and women of different sizes and shapes (and produce) were setting up for a party. Somewhere hanging streamers, others were setting up food, and a band was practicing their instruments in the corner. In the center stood what looked like a maypole with a large jack o'lantern costume on top surrounded by flowers and piles of hay.

Wirt nodded to the people decorating and walked up to the maypole. To Dippers surprise a deep booming voice came from the costume,  _ “Ah boy. What are you doing back here in Pottsfield?” _

Wirt didn’t seem perturbed by the talking pumpkin so Dipper assumed this was normal, “Ah, Enoch, we are sorry to bother you while you are busy but I can assure you we are just passing through. Have you by chance seen a young girl or my brother pass through here? We’re looking for them.” 

“Oh don’t be sorry young traveler. As long as you do not break our laws I see no harm in you staying for the festivities.” Enoch replied calmly.

“No no, we really should be going.” Wirt said quickly.

The pumpkin turned and gave the boys a deep unsettling stare.

“I guess a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.” Wirt conceded sheepishly.

“Ah good,” The maypole seemed pleased, “I have not seen anyone but I’ve been in the barn for the past few days preparing. The whole town will be here soon. Perhaps one of them saw who you seek.”

Wirt gave a small smile and thanked the creature before leading Dipper to a less busy corner.

“Sorry about that, seems we’ll have to stay for a bit.”

Dipper shrugged, “It’s ok, I’d like to know if we’re searching in the right direction and going to a weird party seems like a small price to pay.”

Wirt smiled fondly, “Ok just don’t step on any pumpkins unless you want to do a few hours of manual labor.”

Dipper laughed and sat down on a stack of hay, patting the seat next to him.

“I guess we’re gonna be here a while, tell me about yourself Wirt.”

Wirt grinned and sat next to the boy, “I’m afraid there’s not much to tell. I play clarinet and I like poetry. But most of my time is spent with my brother. We used to not get along very well but I almost lost him and it made me realize just how important he was to me.”

Dipper smiled sadly, “I know the feeling. Mabel and I are really different but last summer we were sent to our Grunkle Stan’s house for the summer. We became really close after that. I mean she still annoys me, but I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Wirt stared at Dipper sadly, like he knew something Dipper didn’t, but then he shook his head and smiled, “I’m sure they’re both fine. Neither seem the type to give up hope so we shouldn’t either.”

Dipper smiled, “Yeah, you’re right. Mabel's the toughest person I know other than Grunkle Stan. She’ll be fine.”

“Hey you two don’t just sit in the corner, come and dance with us.” A woman with a cabbage for a head said happily, grabbing the boy’s arms and pulling them to the dance floor.

Dipper flushed but started dancing anyways, Wirt following after. Soon the two were laughing at each other’s moves (both had two left feet) and trying to outdo the other.

Wirt giggled softly at a particularly bad move and Dipper blushed, smiling wide.

“You know Wirt,” Dipper laughed, “I wasn’t sure about you at first, but you’re a pretty great guy.”

Wirt stopped, his smile fading as he ducked his head, “Dipper… there’s a lot you don’t know about me…”

Dipper took his hands, “I know you’re kind, isn’t that enough?”

Wirt reddened but before he could reply a woman bumped into them, “Excuse me- Well I’ll be! Wirt dear is that you? I saw your brother just yesterday!”

Wirt gasped, dropping Dipper’s hands quickly, “Y-you did? Did he say where he was going?”

“Why he did indeed. Said he was going to visit his uncle.”

“He must mean Mr. Endicott.” Wirt muttered to himself, “Um what about a girl?”

“Why I saw one!” A man spoke up from behind them, “She was a sweet gal, looked quite a lot like this young lad here.” He pointed at Dipper, “Said she was following a boy. Must have meant you’re brother.”

“Thank you!” Wirt exclaimed, “Thank you so much! Come on Dipper, we can still catch them if we hurry!”

Dipper nodded and hurried after him with a small wave and a quick  _ “Thanks!”  _ to the vegetable people before the two headed out the door.

_ “Ah what good lads,”  _ Enoch muttered softly, “ _ I do hope that one returns one day to stay. Dear lord knows the other shan’t.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch it, some of the people they talked to are from the unaired pilot


	5. The Schoolhouse and the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns a little more about Wirt

With newfound hope the two boys set off through the woods. As they went Wirt regaled the story of how they first met Quincy Endicott and the mysterious ghost that lurked in his mansion.

“It turns out the two mansions were so big they hand connected at one point and they thought the other was a ghost! Now they have a joint company that makes tea. They’re rather fond of Greg so it’s not surprising he would pay them a visit.”

Dipper nodded thoughtfully, “I’ve fought ghosts before. Real ones. One of them was defeated by a spoiled rich girl whos now our friend, the other two were defeated by more embarrassing means.”

Wirt smirked, “There’s a story there, I just know it.”

“Not one you’re hearing any time soon.” Dipper shoved Wirt playfully.

Wirt laughed, loud and happily making Dipper grin. 

Faint music was suddenly heard through the tree’s and Wirt looked up in the direction it was coming from, “Hey Dipper, mind if we make a quick stop?”

Dipper nodded and followed Wirt to a small schoolhouse. 

Outside the building a group of animals in old fashioned clothes were playing instruments.

A tall woman with her hair in a bun looked up as the two walked over, “Oh Wirt! You’re brother just passed through here a little while ago.”

Dipper glanced at the animals and noticed a couple familier sweaters, “I don’t assume there was a girl following him?”

The woman smiled, “Ah yes a sweet young lass spent the night after making all the children new sweaters. She and Greg sang a rather interesting song about knitting. It inspired the children so much they decided to host another charity concert to raise money for the school.”

“That’s amazing Miss Langtree.” 

“Thats  _ Mrs. Brown _ !” A moustached man exclaimed, sauntering up to the boys.

“Oh now stop you tease!” Mrs. Brown giggled, lightly slapping the man's shoulder, “Young man, you remember my dear ol’ husband Jimmy Brown?”

“Oh you two got married? Congratulations.”

Mrs. Brown sighed dreamily, “Oh the reception was absolutely beautiful.”

Dipper smiled, reminded vaguely of Mabel when she talked about Pacifica.

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Wirt said sincerely, “I wish I could’ve been there to see it.”

“Why don’t you boys stay and help raise some money for the school?” Mr. Brown asked casually.

Wirt waved his hands frantically, “Oh no, you really don’t want to hear me play-”

“Oh wouldn’t that be grand!” Mrs. Brown crooned, “What a marvelous wedding gift!”

“Ugh ok, alright.” Wirt conceded. He then turned to Dipper, “Want to help?”

Dipper smirked, “Do I really have a choice?”

A pig handed Dipper his tuba and Wirt borrowed a clarinet from a dog and together the two played an upbeat song that the Brown’s danced to.

When the song ended the boys said their goodbyes and headed back into the woods.

“Y’know, you’re pretty good.” Dipper spoke up, “Have you ever thought of joining a marching band?”

“That’s not really an option out here, is it?” Wirt snorted, making Dipper giggle.

 

\---

 

A few hours later, when the sun began to dip below the trees the cold wind blew in again once more, making Dipper pause in his story about the eight and a half president to wrap his arms around his chest.

Wirt came to a stop and looked to the sky, “It’s getting dark. There's an inn a little ways to the north, maybe you can spend the night there. Or at least get some food.”

Dipper turned with a frown, “You’re not coming with?”

Wirt grimaced, “The people there aren’t very fond of me. Anyways, I need to refuel my lantern.” Dipper pouted a little but agreed, he only made it a few steps however when Wirt called out, “And try not to interact with too many people.”

The inn was just outside the woods, which was lucky because by the time Dipper made it there it was snowing again. 

Pushing his way inside (A rather large furry dog was sleeping behind the door) Dipper automatically relaxed to the warmth of the fire and the quiet bustle of people.

Unlike the previous places the inn seemed quite normal. A little old fashioned sure, but at least everyone was human.

Dipper made his way over to a woman behind a counter who was busy humming as she wiped down cups.

“Excuse me,” Dipper interrupted, “Do you have any rooms I could stay in for the night?”

The woman put down the cup and eyed Dipper suspiciously, “And whom may it be I’m giving this room too, young traveler?”

Dipper tilted his head, puzzled, “Um, me? My name is Dipper. I’m looking for my sister. Maybe she passed through here?”

The inn keeper tapped her chin, “I might recall a young lover who came through here a while ago. But you didn’t answer my question, who are  _ you _ ?”

“I’m Dipper…? I don’t understand.”

“Well I’m the innkeeper, that’s the tailor, and that's the butcher, who are  _ you _ ?”

“Like my job? I guess then I’m the paranormal investigator?” 

“Ooooh a detective!” One of the patrons exclaimed, “Tell us about your cases!”

Dipper blushed,“Really? You want to hear?” He pulled out his journal, the number four glittered on the cover written on a pine tree, “All my research is in here-”

The innkeeper grabbed the book and quickly flipped through the pages, when she got to the end she gasped, “But detective! You're missing the most important creature of all!”

“Which one’s that?”

The innkeeper glanced around, as if someone was listening (well, someone other than the entire inn) and whispered, “You don’t have  _ the Beast.” _

The whole inn broke out into whispers.

“What’s the beast?” Dipper asked warily, taking his journal back.

The lights in the inn seemed to dim as the innkeeper spoke in a low, hushed voice, 

_ “Cloaked in shadow through the dark the Beast ventures where no man lurks, fooling children with his kind words and turning them to edelwood trees to burn. _

_ Once hidden by the shade with glowing eyes and antlers of branch now the creature takes a new form so victims won’t evade the Beast looks like an ordinary lad with a pointed cap and a voice so sad it fools the young into his trap _

_ Beware the demon in the cold with a lantern that burns” _

Dipper’s heart stopped

The figure he had seen on the first night.

Standing out in the cold chopping trees for his lantern.

_ Wirt was the Beast? _

 

\---

 

The innkeeper shook her head and Dipper realized he had said that out loud.

“Nay detective, I met the pilgrim when he was a boy. Was a sweet simple young lad searching for a lass with a joyous brother. That creature there simply takes his form to trick others into becoming trees, like he did to those that young boy.”

Dipper shook his head violently, “No,  _ no,  _ I don’t believe it! Wirt is kind, he said he would help me find Mabel! He’s just looking for his brother!”

“The brother who  _ escaped  _ the beast. I’m afraid the Beast is simply toying with you, he has probably already devoured your sister and is simply using you to find the boy before he takes you too.”

Dipper’s whole body shook, and endless stream of  _ “No!”s _ coming out of him as he ran out the door and back into the woods.

He didn’t know where he was going until he was in someone's arms, having a panic attack.

_ “Whoah, Dipper calm down! What’s wrong?” _

Dipper looked up, tears in his eyes as he stared at Wirt, the wind blowing harder than ever, “Tell me it’s not true.” He pleaded

“What-”

_ “Tell me youre not The Beast.” _

Wirt froze.

“Dipper,” He said slowly, lowly,  _ warningly, _ “where did you hear that name?”

Dipper backed away, “I-its true? Y-youre...?” Tears streamed down his face.

Wirt-  _ The Beast- _ raised his hands and his eyes  _ glowed _ making Dipper flinch, “I wanted to tell you, I did, but you wouldn’t understand-”

Dipper eyed the chopped wood on the creatures back “Did you already turn her?”

The Beast stumbled and Dipper took the chance to run.

Dipper didn’t know how far he ran, nor how long.

By the time he stopped he was dead tired and the wind was freezing. As fell to his knees Dipper’s final thought was of Mabel, burning in a lantern.

 

\---

 

_ “Uh oh, that’s no good.” _


	6. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds Dipper

Dipper woke up in the softest, largest bed he had ever seen in his life.

A candle was lit on the bedside illuminating a small boy’s face who sat in a huge chair next to the bed.

“Oh goody you’re awake!” The boy said cheerfully, “Almost thought we lost ya there.”

Dipper looked around the room and saw a frog sitting at the end of the bed.

“...Greg?”

The boy smiled happily, “Thats my name! Wow yer the second stranger to know who I was. Maple was nice but she guessed wrong.”

“Maple…?” Comprehension dawned, “You met Mabel?!”

“Yepperoni pepperoni.”

Dipper leaned forward quickly,“Wh-where is she, is she ok?”

Greg shrugged, “Sorry johnny-boy-o I haven’t seen her since she said she was going to go home.”

Dipper’s shoulders sagged, “So she’s still out there… The Beast could have gotten her.”

Greg grinned, “Oh you know my brother?”

Dipper frowned, “You’re brother…? I thought Wirt was turned by the Beast?”

Greg tilted his head, “Water you talkin bout boy-o? Wirt and the Beast are one and the same.”

“...What?”

Greg waved his hand, “Come on, I’ll tell you the story on the way.”

“Where are we going?” Dipper asked, sliding out of bed.

“To Auntie Whispers. You said you wanted to know where Maple Syrup was. I sent her there to find a way home.”

Dipper paused, “Um what about your brother? He’s looking for you.”

Greg smiled, “I’ll tell Uncy where I’m going so if Wirt stops by he’ll know where we are.”

Dipper nodded, a little glad he wouldn’t be seeing Wirt again too soon. He still wasn’t sure how to feel about the boy.

 

\---

 

Dipper stared out into the sunset as the ferry ambled down the river bend. 

“Just wait a little longer Mabel… I’m coming.”

Gred sidled up to the older boy, “It’s ok Dipper-dop Auntie Whispers will take good care of Maple Syrup.”

Dipper nodded glumly, “I guess… I’m just not sure how to feel about Wirt.”

“Well why not? I find it simple; you just think of Wirt and smile.”

Dipper stared down at the water, “It’s just… I met a demon before and he tricked me. Nearly destroyed the world. Almost stole my family. I’m just worried it will happen again.”

Greg laughed, startling Dipper, “Oh thats silly! Wirt would never hurt anybody! Ever since he became the Beast he’s been helping souls out of the woods.”

That made Dipper pause, “Greg… how did Wirt become the Beast?”

Greg’s smile fell a bit, “Oh, well it’s not really a happy story…”

Dipper crouched down and put a hand on the small boys shoulder, “Please, I need to know.”

Greg nodded solemnly, an expression Dipper previously thought didn’t appear on the boy.

“We were lost, couldn’t get home. I tried to lead and ended up almost turning into an Edelwood. Wirt made a deal with the Beast. But he realized too late that the beast lied. When Wirt tried to blow out the lantern his own soul was put inside. Now he’s stuck here forever.”

“...What about you?” Dipper asked slowly.

Greg looked away, “I think I _ could _ go home, if I wanted. I know Wirt wants me too. He’s still afraid I’ll turn. And I think he feels guilty that I can’t grow up here.”

Dipper slumped and sat down, “So the innkeeper was wrong,  _ I  _ was wrong.” Dipper groaned, “Ohhhhh  _ noooooo _ I said such awful things to him!”

Greg giggled, “Its ok, Wirt will forgive you. He’s nice like that.”

Dipper nodded glumly and stood up, noticing the boat was coming to a stop, “I think we’re here.”

Greg nodded and took Dipper’s hand, leading him off the boat.

“C’mon, we need to hurry if we want to make it before dark.”

 

\---

 

The walk took longer than Greg thought it would, though his constant stopping to find caterpillars didn’t help, but eventually they made it to an old shack in the middle of the woods.

A figure of young girl came to the window, making Dipper rush to the cottage. When he swung the door open however, his heart plummeted.

Mabel was there, but she wasn’t standing by the window.

She lay in front of the fire, a blanket draped over her still form and her hair was dripping wet. It was her face that made Dipper freeze however. Emotionless and blank she was pale and ghastly and looked like death.

Slowly Dipper made his way over and rested a hand on her own, only to find it freezing and damp, without a pulse.

“Dipper wait- oh” Greg fell short as his eyes landed on Mabel, he looked up at the girl by the window, “What happened Lorna? Is she in Cloud City?”

Lorna glanced down sadly, “She fell into the river. A local fisherman said she was muttering about Auntie and home so he brought her here. We’ve been trying to warm her. But I think we’re too late. Did you know her?”

The words went in one ear and out the other. Dipper couldn’t comprehend, he had been  _ so close.  _

_ And I still failed her. _

Dipper fled.

He ran to the woods and fell to his knees.

And  _ cried.  _

Cried out of hopelessness, cried out of fear, cried as everything that had happened in the last few days finally sunk in, and cried because his sister was dead.


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt finds Dipper and decides to fulfill his promise

It was Wirt who found him.

Curled in a shuddering ball in the snow, tears long dry and grief leaving him feeling empty and alone.

Wirt found Dipper as the Edelwood grew around the young boy, surrendering to the loss of everything.

“Oh, Dipper…” Wirts voice was soft and pained, but held a warmth Dipper had missed, “Come, let’s get you out of here.”

It took work but Wirt had more experience than he was proud of removing Edelwood. Long, late into the night he removed the vines until finally Dipper was wrapped in his cloak. 

Dipper woke slowly, everything a blurry haze.

“Mabel…?”

“No Dipper, it’s me.”

“Wirt…” Dipper shook his head, trying to clear the deep song that echoed through his mind, “I’m sorry for what I said Wirt… I’m sorry for everything.”

“Shhh, It’s okay Dipper,” Wirt cooed, “Just let me get you back to your sister.”

“I-I saw her- she”

“Will be  _ fine  _ Dipper. She just needs to get home. And so do you.”

“But-”

“I just came from Auntie Whispers, it looks like pneumonia but as long as she gets to a hospital she’ll be fine.” Wirt touched DIpper’s face, “You however broke your promise. You lost hope Dipper, and the Edelwood is trying to claim you.  _ You need to leave. _ ”

Dipper smiled wetly, “She’ll be ok...?”

Wirt crooned softly and pulled Dipper in for a hug, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Dipper nodded tiredly and fell in and out of consciousness as Wirt carried him back to the cottage.

Laying the boy next to his sister Wirt smiled softly as the twins gravitated toward each other in their sleep. Hands grasping softly.

Greg looked up at Wirt, eyes wide, “They gonna be ok…?”

Wirt sighed, “We need to get them home Greg.”


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to show them getting home because the show never said how Wirt and Greg actually did it

 

Dipper woke up in a large dusty bed in a dark room, Mabel clutching his side. Her breathing was labored but he could tell she was sleeping peacefully.

“Dipper?” The boy gasped and looked up to see his grunkles sitting next to the him.

“Stan? Ford? What- where am I?”

“You’re home kid.” Ford said softly, “The gnomes brought you back.”

“The gnomes? Wha-” Dipper’s eyes widened and he sat up sharply, “Wirt!”

“Who?”  
“Wirt! He helped me through the Unknown to find Mabel! Where is he?”

Stan cocked his head, confused, “What are you talking about kid? You were only gone a couple hours.” 

Dipper paused and looked down at Mabel, “But- he saved me.”

“It seems you were on quite the adventure son.” Ford mused, before resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gently easing him back down, “But right now you need some more sleep, you were passed out when we found you.”

Dipper nodded sleepily and curled back up with his sister mumbling a quiet, “But I never got to thank him…”

 

\---

 

The next day Dipper set off into the woods.

He didn’t go far, just passed the Gnome village, and sat down a bag full of candy (courtesy of Mabel) and a note in the middle of the trees. When he turned around a cold breeze blew past and he had the distinct feeling of being watched.

Looking back the bag and note were gone, and while Dipper couldn’t prove it was Wirt who took them he swore he could hear a soft poem in the wind.

 

_ “demons rest as morning awakens _

_ A bird’s song echoes through the trees _

_ There is peace in the woods” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a sequel to this that's just fluff of Wirt and Dipper hanging out, would you like to see that?


End file.
